The present application relates to the field of time-based media information, and more particularly to techniques for generating a representation of time-based media streams that may be printed on a paper medium.
An increasing amount of information is now available in electronic form. The information may be stored as electronic (or digital) documents. The electronic information may include time-based media information such as audio streams, video streams, animation information, etc. that is captured over a time period. Example of time-based media information includes multimedia information that may include information of one or more different types such as audio information, video information, animation information, etc.
Several different applications and tools are available today for outputting time-based media information to a user. For example, several proprietary and/or customized multimedia players, video players, televisions, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like are available for outputting time-based media information. Examples of media players include RealPlayer™ provided by RealNetworks™, Microsoft Windows Media Player™ provided by Microsoft Corporation™, QuickTime™ Player provided by Apple Corporation, Shockwave™ multimedia player, and others. These players generally run on a computer system and output the time-based media information via output devices coupled to the computer such as a monitor, a speaker, and the like.
While retrieving time-based media information in digital form is adequate for many applications, the dynamic nature of the output makes it unfeasible for other applications. For example, the capability to easily review time-based media information is commonly needed today. Conventionally, to search for a particular content within time-based media information, one has to actually playback the time-based media information to find the desired content. For example, a user has to playback audio recording of a radio talk show to determine when a particular guest speaker spoke during the show. There is presently no easy way for a user to search through a time-based media information segment to easily identify features of interest from the time-based media information.
Further, it is a well-known fact that many users find it easier to comprehend and review information when the information is printed on a paper medium. However, techniques for generating static representations of time-based media information that can be printed on a paper medium. Techniques are thus desired that are capable of providing a static representation of time-based media information suitable for printing on a paper medium.